Richard/Forms
The following is a list of Richard’s different designs seen in Unikitty!. Drawing *'First seen:' "Sparkle Matter Matters" *'Notable features:' A chalkboard drawing of Richard drawn by Dr. Fox to demonstrate his reaction to a happiness serum. Happy *'First seen:' "Sparkle Matter Matters" *'Notable features:' Richard affected by a happiness serum, forcing happiness upon him. He has large eyes and a permanent smile. At times, he gains eyelashes and blue irises in his eyes as well. Angry *'First seen:' "Sparkle Matter Matters" *'Notable features:' Affected with an anger serum, Richard turns bright green with gritted teeth, as his eyes grow pupilless and permanently scowled, with yellow sclera. Snow Day *'First seen:' "No Day Like Snow Day" *'Notable features:' Dressed for Snow Day, Richard's winter outfit is simply a dark purple scarf wrapped around his base. North Pole *'First seen:' "No Day Like Snow Day" *'Notable features:' Richard's outfit for the North Pole. It is a plum parka hood with light grey fur trim. The Man of Few Words *'First seen:' "Action Forest" *'Notable features:' Richard's action-hero persona. He wears a black eyepatch over his eye and has a chiseled jawline addition. Halved *'First seen:' "Rock Friend" *'Notable features:' Puppycorn uses half of Richard's body to create Friend Guy, leaving his body cut in half vertically, with his remaining half having one eye and his mouth on it. Cracked *'First seen:' "Kitchen Chaos” *'Notable features:' From stressing himself out doing multiple chores, Richard fractures his back, causing a shatter across the bottom to halfway up it. Medicated *'First seen:' "Kitchen Chaos" *'Notable features:' In order to medicate Richard's cracked back, Dr. Fox places a squirt of pink medical ointment and a bandage onto his back. Top hat *'First seen:' "Crushing Defeat" *'Notable features:' Richard, while coaching Hawkodile in romance, dons a black top hat with a navy sash. Faceless *'First seen:' "Hide N' Seek" *'Notable features:' Richard minus his facial features, as a parallel to him being so monotonous that he is hidden to the others. As he is a background element instead of a character, he is more detailed in his shading here. 16-Bit *'First seen:' "The Zone" *'Notable features:' This version of Richard is designed as a 16-bit pixel. He has additional shading and highlights as well. Happy Horn * First Seen: "Too Many Unikittys" * Notable Features: Richard is given light purple skin, pinkish cheeks, and blue irises. He wears a blue horn with a white holder on the top of his head. Computer * First Seen: "Film Fest" * Notable Features: Richard portrays an evil computer in this form. He is shown as a light orange outline filled in with the red of the screen. Fabulous Fun Fixing Club Outfit * First Seen: '"LandLord Lord" * '''Notable Features: '''Richard is wearing a plaid bluish-purple shirt with a single black button. It does not have any sleeves. Safety Suit * '''First Seen: '"Safety First" * '''Notable Freatures: Kid * First Seen: '''"Safety First" * '''Notable Freatures: Richard Is A 1x1 block as a kid. Grandma Richard * First Seen: '''"Career Day" * '''Notable Freatures: Category:Character Forms